


Trust Game

by kusuosatori



Series: One Shot Series [8]
Category: MOA - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER, TXT - Fandom
Genre: Couple, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soft AU, Sweet, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, Yeonbin, attempt in being funny, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuosatori/pseuds/kusuosatori
Summary: yeonbin couple au where soobin has been on his phone for the past week and yeonjun had enough so he grabbed his phone but he didn't expect to cry because of what he saw.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun
Series: One Shot Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840618
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Trust Game

yeonjun was annoyed. no, he was above annoyed. he couldn't understand why his boyfriend was on his phone today, yeonjun wanted attention and soobin was busy on his phone.

"ah, soobinnie" yeonjun whines, obviously annoyed that his boyfriend is too focus on his phone. what is he even doing there? what was he doing? was he texting someone else? does he not love me anymore? did he find someone new? 

yeonjun shook his head, he was being paranoid. 

"wait yeonjun, i'll finish this within a minute" and so yeonjun waited for a minute, but soobin was still on his phone typing and scrolling even after three minutes has passed.

yeonjun stood up and went to the kitchen, annoyed.

soobin on the other hand, stood up from the couch and put down his phone and went after yeonjun in the kitchen.

“hey, baby. look at me, i’m here i won’t use my phone anymore” soobin said while making yeonjun look at him by holding his chin up.

yeonjun was still upset, soobin can sense very clearly. it took some time before yeonjun sighed and talked.

“you promise? you’ve been on your phone all day and you’re not giving me any attention and it’s pissing me off. are you texting someone behind my back? do you not love me anymore? am i not that pretty as you told me back then? am i annoying you? am i too clingy? am i—“ yeonjun’s long speech was cut off by soobin.

“w-woah woah, baby. what are you talking about? i’m just checking up on taehyun because of a problem. i still love you, baby. of course that wont change. you’re pretty and you’re not annoying and i told you before that you being clingy is cute so stop overthinking, okay?” soobin tries to assure yeonjun. 

yeonjun was pleased to hear all those words from his boyfriend. i mean they’ve been together for almost a year now and he’s been the sweetest towards him and he always tries to be understanding when he gets all whiny. yeonjun felt like he had the best boyfriend ever.

“okay, do you wanna watch a movie?” yeonjun asks while hugging soobin.

“sure, anything you want.” soobin said while he caressed yeonjun’s hair softly. 

and so they headed back to the couch to cuddle and watch a movie. yeonjun was in control of what they’ll watch since he was the one who suggested the idea.

in the middle of the movie, soobin’s phone vibrated. soobin adjusted his seat and grab his phone on the table.

yeonjun just looks at soobin while he got out of their cuddling session, soobin gestures yeonjun a wait sign and before yeonjun could speak soobin walked towards the door and went outside. yeonjun could see soobin talking to someone in the phone.

yeonjun felt emotional, he said he won’t be on his phone today but he still did. yeonjun was really upset this time. yeonjun turned of the television hastily placed the remote on the table. he went straight to grab his things and went outside.

“i’m going home, i don’t feel good” yeonjun said while not glancing at soobin.

“wait. yeonjun this will be over soon just wait a minute.” soobin said while his phone was away his mouth.

‘you’ve been saying that for the past hours yet you don’t finish your business to whoever you’re on call on in your said time.’ yeonjun wanted to say that but he kept his ideas in his mind. he was too upset to even argue with him.

“it’s okay” yeonjun said. it’s not, he’s been trying not to cry for some time. “i’ll text you when i get home” yeonjun said but soobin didn’t spare a glance. yeonjun stood there, waiting for a response but soobin just looked at him and nod.

‘wow’ was all yeonjun could say.

so he went straight home. and this time, he didn’t text soobin. all he wanted was time for themselves, why couldn’t he just give that to him? yeonjun knew he was being kinda selfish. but he went to soobin’s house to spend time with him, but he feels like soobin was bonding on his phone more than him.

as soon as he plopped his self to the couch he grab his phone and texted beomgyu. hands typing fast and furious. 

“you know what? i’ll just call him. i’m not in the mood to type shits” yeonjun said and dialed beomgyu’s number.

beomgyu picked up within a second

“yeonjun?” beomgyu said. “what’s wrong?” worry was evident in his voice.

“beomgyu..” yeonjun said and bursted out crying.

“hey hey, what’s wrong?” beomgyu asks “did...you two fight...?” beomgyu hesitated before asking.

“kind of” yeonjun was sniffing.

“you want me to come over rather than talk on the phone?” beomgyu said “cause i’m on my way” he could hear his rushing sounds.

yeonjun calls beomgyu whenever he’s troubled or sad. even if beomgyu was busy with his boyfriend taehyun, he would make sure to make it up to taehyun. taehyun was understanding enough, thankfully.

whenever yeonjun calls, beomgyu knows something is wrong. so he knew when his phone rung and it showed yeonjun’s name.

“i’m on my way, yeonjun. calm yourself first then you can tell me everything when i get there, okay?” beomgyu said. the distance between their house was only like 20 minutes or less so beomgyu can easily drive to yeonjun’s place.

yeonjun composed his self and calmed down a little. yeonjun grab a glass of water and drank it all down. he put it in the sink and went to go to the couch to curl up and stare at the wall. before yeonjun knew, someone was at the door punching in the passcode. it’s beomgyu.

the door opened and revealed beomgyu in a hoodie. he showed the thing he’s carrying on his hands behind.

“ice cream? i got mint choco for you.” beomgyu asked smiling.

“yes please” yeonjun stood up and grabbed the plastic bag and it revealed a big container of mint choco ice cream.

“so, what happened?” beomgyu asked while yeonjun was busy munching on his ice cream.

yeonjun sighed

“go on, i’m all ears...” beomgyu said and smiled.

“it’s soobin... i’ve been noticing he’s been on his phone for like almost a week now and he barely gives me any attention. we were watching a movie awhile ago and when his phone vibrated he went outside and took a call.” yeonjun explains, eating a spoon of ice cream before continuing.

“and the worst part, when i said i was going home because i was so annoyed, he didn’t even stop me. he just nod. beomgyu, he just fucking nod at me like i’m just a random stranger. do you know how upsetting that is?” yeonjun expressed his anger to beomgyu.

“oh and, did taehyun say anything about... a problem or something?” yeonjun hesitating to ask. obviously expecting a specific answer.

“hmm? as far as i know, nothing. there’s no problem. why?” beomgyu asks

“wow that bastard.” yeonjun ate a spoonful of ice cream. “he told me taehyun was having a problem that’s why he was busy on his phone.” yeonjun couldn’t believe his own ears.

“yeonjun, wait. calm down. maybe he lied because it was really urgent?” beomgyu suggested 

“but he never lied to me about anything, he was always honest about everything. what reason does he have that he needs to lie?” yeonjun was tearing up a little, he was too upset when be recalls everything.

“yeonjun, do you trust soobin?” beomgyu asked with a serious face.

“of course i do!” yeonjun says

“then you have to trust him, remember what happened to taehyun and i before? we broke up because we didn’t trust each other. don’t make the same mistake. well not really because we’re back together. but don’t let your thoughts ruin the trust you have for soobin. soobin will never cheat, i’m sure of that. i know him too well, yeonjun.” beomgyu adviced yeonjun.

beomgyu made sense. besides soobin said that he wasn’t talking to another person behind his back. he will trust him.

“thank you, beomgyu. i really mean it” yeonjun said

so the next day, yeonjun drove to soobin's house to talk but when yeonjun was in soobin's front door, he realized it was locked.

"what the hell? where would he go this early?" yeonjun said.

yeonjun texted soobin on his whereabouts but he hasn't replied within 10 minutes, he usually reply early so he guessed that he was busy. so yeonjun went to a cafe to chill because he hasn't eaten breakfast yet because he planned to cook in his boyfriend's place but then shits happen.

yeonjun went to a nearby cafe to eat breakfast, he was starving.

he opened the door and he immediately inhaled the scent of coffee beans, it made him more hungry.

he looked around the place and went directly to the place where he and his boyfriend usually sit, while he was walking towards it he heard a familiar voice.

"yes, i'd love that..." the familiar voice said, he cannot be wrong. it's soobin, it's his boyfriend's voice, he's sure of that.

instead of confronting soobin and to whoever he is with he picked a seat slightly near from their table but hidden from soobin's sight. he cannot see the man who soobin is talking to since soobin's body is covering him.

"i came here to eat, not to spy. dear god what am i being put into." yeonjun whispered and turned his head when he saw soobin looking back to get some things from his bag.

"that was close" yeonjun sighed. but then it sinks into him.

why is soobin in a cafe early in the fucking morning? why is he with another man? what are they talking about? is soobin cheating on him?

yeonjun shook his head, he shouldn't be suspicious. he should confirm things first, yes that's right. he will stay and spy on them.

yeonjun tried to peak to look at the man soobin was talking to, he could see that he was tall. yeonjun tried to see more but was surprised because of a voice.

"sir...?" a waitress said looking confused. yeonjun couldn't blame her. he looked stupid.

yeonjun almost shouted from the shock but he stopped himself, thank god.

:h-hey, haha" yeonjun awkwardly laughed. he was embarassed but he needed to ask.

"uhm, can i ask something?" yeonjun asked the person in front of him.

"yes, sir? ask away" the waitress smiled at him. not the flirty smile but a genuine smile.

"uh, how long have they been in here?" yeonjun asked while pointing at his back, trying not to show himself to his boyfriend.

"oh, them? maybe like an hour ago..? they looked really close and sweet too..." the waitress said while smiling.

yeonjun paused.

"e-excuse me? what did you say?" yeonjun asked in a low tone.

the waitress paused before answering. "uh, they've been here since an hour ago, sir..?" she added.

"n-no, after that. what did you say?" yeonjun asked trying to confirm what he just heard.

"u-uhm that they look realky close and sweet, sir.." the waitress said as her voice softens.

okay. that was it. that was his cue. he smiled bitterly to the waitress and said goodbye instead.

"sorry for wasting your time, i-i gotta go." he said as he grabbed his things and ran to the exit without being noticed.

he went straight to soobin's place to grab his things and as he was doing it, he was crying. he couldn't believe soobin could cheat on him. he was devastated.

he remembered that he had a suitcase on closet because they usually fly out the country for vacation so he grabbed it and placed his thing into it. he realized he had a lot of hoodies and sweatpants that was in. he closed the case and went directly to the front door.

he looked up to see soobin with a surprised face.

"b-babe..." soobin said.

babe huh?

yeonjun stopped in his tracks and stared at soobin blankly.

"h-hey, why are you crying?" soobin tried to come near yeonjun to wipe his tears but yeonjun looked away. he looked down to see the suitcase yeonjun was dragging along.

"what are you doing?" soobin asked in a serious tone. "talk to me, what's wrong? did i do something wrong?' soobin said trying to come closer again, but yeonjun stepped back.

"fucking cheater." yeonjun said as he dashed outside. soobin ran after him. yeonjun opened his car trunk and put his suitcase in but before he could close the trunk door a hand stopped him.

"what the fuck?" yeonjun said.

"what are you talking about? what did i do wrong? please tell me what i did wrong" soobin begged.

"let's break up." yeonjun said that caught soobin off guard.

"y-yeonjun..." soobin said, his eyes getting teary.

"is that why you were busy on your phone this whole week? because you found another man? you even had the fucking audacity to meet up with him after i got mad yesterday? you fucking player." yeonjun said as he punched soobin's chest.

"n-no, i'm not cheating on you. let me explain..." soobin stopped when his phone started ringing. "give me a second please, yeonjun." soobin said as he answered the phone.

"wow.." yeonjun could only say. he took a deep breath. they were middle of an argument yet he still answered his fucking phone? what the fuck.

yeonjun could only think of one thing so he snatched the phone from soobin's hands.

soobin tried to reach for it but yeonjun stared at him. soobin stayed still and sighed.

yeonjun put the phone in speaker and listened to the voice.

"everything's ready, soobin. all what's left is for yeonjun to say yes to your proposal and that's it. oh! and the ring just arrived earlier so if you wanna see it we can meet up again at the cafe near your house." the voice said.

yeonjun's mind went blank. proposal? ring? cafe? cafe! the man from the cafe is him.

"uhm...soobin? are you still there? oh shit! did i call the wrong number? wait, it's correct... uhm hello?" yeonjun recognized the voice. it was kim namjoon, a close senior from their college.

"hyung, i'm gonna call you later." soobin said as he softly grabbed the phone from yeonjun's shaking hands.

yeonjun let out a shaky breath and cried that surprised soobin.

"hey, are you okay? yeonjun, hey..." soobin said as he held yeonjun in his arms.

yeonjun hugged him back.

"i-i'm sorry.." yeonjun said as he kept crying.

"no no it' alright but why are you crying babe?" soobin said as he comforts yeonjun.

"b-because i'm touched and i feel so stupid." yeonjun said. soobin chuckled which earned a puch from yeonjun.

"do you wanna talk things out inside?" 

"yes please." yeonjun said as he wiped his tears.

and so they went inside soobin's house. they both sit on the couch and silence surrounded them.

"so..."

"so..."

"first of all i'm sorry for concluding so fast, i shouldn't have doubted you. now i feel like a stupid boyfriend that doesn't trust-" 

"i told you, it's alright baby.." soobin said, yeonjun melted through his words. he felt really bad.

"are we good now?" soobin said.

"yes, from now on i'll trust you more and stop doubting you.." yeonjun started and pulled soobin in a hug.

"i love you yeonjun, remember that" soobin said not breaking the hug.

"i love you too, baby." yeonjun replied.

"so u-uhm the proposal..." soobin started off while breaking the hug.

"i'll pretend i never knew. don't worry i'm a good actor." yeonjun said.

'you are a pretty bad actor...' soobin wanted to say that but he doesn't want to start a fight. instead, he pulled yeonjun in a hug.

"yes.." yeonjun said.

"huh?" soobin was confused.

"it's my answer for the proposal, pretend you never heard that okay?"

"okay, sure baby." soobin said as he chuckled and pulled yeonjun back in a hug.

and that's how the whole cuddle session throughtout the day started. and they were both contented.

[END.]

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for waiting for the end. i actually thought of deleting this story because i feel so unmotivated but your comments really cheered me up so i decided to finish now. i hope you liked it. if you're confused. yes they did get married. it was pretty funny when the proposal happened because namjoon is really confused with the exaggerated reaction yeonjun did when soobin proposed. i hope u enjoyed reading, ily thank u <3


End file.
